Clarence J. Wright
Mr. Wright is Harrison’s neglectful father. History Mr. Wright was born in 1952. When he was 7 years old his parents divorced. He went to live with his father, most of which his bad habits seemed to be picked up from. He dropped out of school in the eighth grade. According to Grandma, he was the black sheep of the family due to his antisocial behavior. He was notorious for lying, stealing, and fighting during his formative years. He was also a pyromaniac, setting virtually anything on fire. He was also promiscuous from early on in his youth, already fathering a child when he was 21. At the time he only earned a meager wage as a garbage boy at a Chinese restaurant. He could hardly pay child support to the baby mama so Grandma and John had to help chip in to prevent him getting in further trouble. Finally he was sent to prison and stopped communicating with his family. The details of his life after he left his family are murky, and he never told anyone, not even Harrison, what happened next. (2004-2009) Eventually Mr. Wright finally settled down in his early 40’s, finally having a chance to begin what most people had already did in their 20’s and 30’s. However, he was suddenly left a widower when Harrison was still a baby, and quickly moved away from Britain to start a new life. In Concordia City Mr. Wright lived in a house on a hill with his son. He managed to get an office job and lived a low key life for a good ten years. At some point he learned that Harrison had Asperger’s Syndrome. He went through denial, anger, bargaining and depression. It took several years for him to accept his son’s disability. Finally, ten years later, Mr. Wright finally decided to try to get in the dating pool again because he was sick of being lonely. However, all of his dates failed. He was consumed by misery and depression, regretting his life choices. He began to neglect his son and treat him badly, beginning to mirror his own father. After the third CPS visit he realized he could lose custody of his son, and subsequently have his lengthy record exposed if the authorities did a little more digging. Around the same time he met a girl named Jenny at a seedy bar. He found out that Jenny was a social worker and offered her a job at his house. Jenny partly filled the role of the missing homemaker, but it did not last. Harrison grew attached to her, but his father did not share the same sentiment. That same week Harrison had to do a project about his family. Due to their loud sex noises Harrison told the entire class his father liked pretending to be an animal in his bedroom. Things began turning sour when Jenny began asking him for more money. Little did he know Jenny had taken his credit card details, and went on huge shopping sprees. Finally he went to confront her, which ended badly with Harrison running away. He went out to try and find his son, and tried to convince him to come back. The next day he seems to have reconciled with Jenny, although Jenny was secretly poking holes in the condoms so that she could get pregnant. When Jenny did get pregnant Mr. Wright callously told her to get an abortion, because he didn’t want to take care of another one. But Jenny never did just to spite him. After she graduated from college she left them for good, taking the unborn baby with her. While Harrison was in middle school Mr. Wright disapproved of his son’s friends, believing that they were a bad influence. He became aggressive to Kenny, threatening to bodyslam him if he ever saw him again. He tried to get Harrison a mentor from the local church despite not going there regularly. He was also oblivious to the fact that Harrison got a piercing. The only time Mr. Wright bothered to get involved in his son’s life again was when Principal Joe told him about Harrison’s poor performance at school. He called a few days off to monitor Harrison while he was suspended. Then he had no choice but to return back to work, and Harrison went back to being with his delinquent friends. He was later seen again when Harrison brought Alana to their house. He found Alana’s purse in his son’s bedroom and began looking through it, causing his son to physically attack him. He is unable to defend himself against his son who had grown to be almost his height, and he accepts defeat. Later, he had a minor argument with Harrison. The next day Harrison didn’t come home to see him. Mr. Wright didn’t think much of it until he went to take out the trash. He was oblivious that his son and Alana were hiding in the Joes backyard, and Alana had come prepared to attack him. As he stood in the alley Alana snuck up to him, and maced him before he could even move. Then she ran off, and he was blinded and in pain. The Joes came back a short time later to find their house egged and Mr. Wright stumbling around in pain. They quickly helped him and sprayed him with their garden hose to get the mace off. Personality Mr. Wright is a very self absorbed man, who rarely cares about anyone else but himself. He is greedy, domineering, violent, egotistical, misogynistic, neglectful, vulgar and adulterous. He sometimes forgets he even has a son, and leaves Harrison to fend for himself most days. He hates children, and never wants anything to do with them. He is very bad with names and never bothers to remember anyone’s name save for Harrison, Robert, and Natasha. Because of his masculine nature he staunchly believes that he can handle everything by himself, and his son should do the same. He is overly reliant on physical violence to solve his problems, albeit temporarily. Very rarely does he use his mental faculties to solve the problem. He also tends to extract vigilante justice on the delinquents instead of calling the police to deal with it, because he is distrustful of the police. For years, he kept the identity of his deceased wife hidden to Harrison, because he was haunted by her death. Appearance Mr. Wright is a large and muscular middle aged man. He has short dark brown hair, and a grey beard. He is usually seen wearing a white shirt, blue tie and black pants, and also wears a pair of glasses. He has a very hairy chest. He usually has an angry expression on his face and rarely smiles. He is the tallest man in the neighborhood, at 6’7 and 250 lb. In the original comic from 2014 he was just a grey panel haha Relationships Harrison Mr. Wright had a poor and emotionally distant relationship with his only son. There were too many times when he neglected his son or just forgot about him completely. As a result his son grew up timid and socially awkward. Some of his bad traits were passed down to him such as the porn addiction and inability to keep romantic relationships. However it is shown that he does care for his son, and is concerned for his safety and wellbeing. He does apologize to his son after his rage fits. He wanted Harrison to grow up and be a self sufficient man, and not end up in prison like he did. But he just didn’t know how to express it properly, and was barely able to keep up with the demands of raising a child alone. The Joes Mr. Wright has a petty rivalry with the Joes, since the Joes are righteous, kind and selfless while he is adulterous, violent, and egotistical. What makes things even more complicated is that he has a secret one sided crush on Natasha but cannot go ahead with it because of obvious reasons. He is seen as an outcast by the family mainly due to his hostile and bizarre behavior and nobody can really blame them. Kenny When Mr. Wright first met Kenny he almost beat up the latter because he thought he was a thief. Harrison had to defend his friend from his father. In reality Mr. Wright didn’t want his son picking up any bad habits from Kenny whom he thought was a bad influence. Kenny was the reason Harrison had to meet Logan. Alana Alana was warned of Mr. Wright by Kenny, who told her to not try and fight him. But Alana ignored his warning and went to the Wright’s house. She maced him with bear spray and ran off, showing how ruthless she was. Useless Facts * He "appeared" in one panel of the original comic where he callously dismisses his son. Back then I was unsure of what he looked like. * He is the oldest parent figure. * His youngest girlfriend was 21. He was 54 when he had Tim Tim. * He has many similarities to Dimitri Ivanov. Both are single fathers, womanizers and smokers. However, Dimitri actually cared about his daughter while Mr. Wright did not care at all. Also Mr. Wright is well off while Dimitri lives in poverty. * Mr. Wright exposes his son to cigarette smoke almost daily. He smokes nearly three packs every day, and it’s a miracle that Harrison doesn’t have cancer from all that secondhand smoke. * His favorite place to visit in life was a fake massage parlour that was actually a brothel in disguise. * He dyes his hair with cheap hair dye from Walmart. * He is implied to not be very religious. * It is strongly implied he had a similar upbringing in the past and his parenting style is exactly the same as his father's. Gallery Sketch2642025 20171027005332073.jpg|harrisons parents in the 90's Sketch20504223.jpg|mr wright looking at people on his lawn angrily Category:Male Category:The reboot Category:Wright Family Category:Antagonists Category:Parents of the year Category:Parents